


Практика

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Акко проходит летнюю практику в Луна Нова.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Практика

— Две недели — это ведь немного, — сказала Акко себе под нос. Нагнулась. Вырвала трясущийся кустик с корнем, сложила в корзинку к его товарищам и тяжело вздохнула. 

Ровно столько им дали времени на прохождение летней практики. Третий курс, по мнению директрисы, был уже достаточно опытным, чтобы справиться с несложными заданиями и помочь магическому сообществу. Тематикой этого года были волшебные растения, так что от прополки мандрагоры и укрощения дьявольских силков не мог уклониться никто, даже Акко. Хотя она честно старалась! То есть она вовсе не была против практики как таковой, но тратить аж две недели на возню в земле — это ли не бессмысленная трата её, Акко, молодости, сил и таланта?

Впрочем, даже в неприятной ситуации она нашла положительные моменты. Во-первых, их отправили в Солсбери, а от него буквально полчаса пешком до Стоунхеджа. На метлах было бы ещё быстрее, но их настойчиво (“Кацураги, послушайте же!”) просили магией не увлекаться и справляться своими силами. Во-вторых, в деревеньку на сбор трепетной мяты Акко отправили вместе с Дианой, что было не просто хорошо, а чудесно! Диана, мята и две недели свободы от правил, разве можно мечтать о большем?

Портал выбросил их в центре Стоунхеджа. Акко соврала бы, что не визжала от восторга: она визжала, прыгала, бегала, лизала древние камни и пыталась отколупать от них хотя бы крошечный кусочек. Диана же невозмутимо сверялась с навигатором и делала вид, будто древнейшее волшебное строение её ни капли не интересует. Только за два года Акко научилась понимать её эмоции по малейшим изменениям в мимике, позе. Скачки горным козликом быстро закончились, и Акко, пристроив метлу на плече, с удовольствием любовалась Дианой, которая чувствовала её взгляд, но считала выше своего достоинства требовать «не смотреть». Мантия академии сидела на ней идеально, может быть даже чересчур, потому что у Акко ткань топорщилась в неподходящих местах и рвалась за секунды, Диана же выглядела всегда с иголочки. Утончённой, гибкой и хлёсткой, как ивовая ветвь. 

Акко радовалась, что Диану отправили с ней, по одной простой причине — они могут наконец-то остаться наедине. В академии сделать это было трудновато: соседки, знаете ли, мешают личной жизни, а Сьюзи ещё и ехидно комментирует. У Дианы дела-обязанности-ответственность, а у Акко — куча уроков, факультативы и спасение мира по вечерам. Совсем некогда, о ужас, гулять, держась за руки, под Луной. А хотелось же. Иногда Акко дразнилась: проходила мимо и задевала Диану плечом, и пока все думали, что они снова взялись за старое соперничество, касалась её запястья или гладила ладонь, где текли линии жизни. От такого Диана напрягалась, вздрагивала, а кончики её ушей едва заметно краснели.

В библиотеке Акко садилась рядом и под предлогом изучения очередной пыльной книжки нагло лапала Диану за коленки. Это было приятно, волнующе и страшно, но ничего поделать с собой Акко не могла. Она хотела трогать Диану, обнимать, перебирать её волосы и тыкаться носом в ладони, словно неразумный щенок. 

— Такая тактильность, — смущённо говорила Диана, — совершенно недопустима. 

— Ну и что, — отвечала Акко и целовала ей пальцы. — Тебе же нравится, я вижу.

Как и все чистокровные бла-а-агородные волшебники очень голубых кровей, Диана немного… не разбиралась в том, что такое отношения. Она понимала концепцию, знала в общих чертах теорию. Могла с закрытыми глазами нарисовать схему идеального поцелуя. Только Акко нужны были не схемы, а её тёплые чуть влажные губы, очаровательный нос, острые скулы, нежные и сильные руки — вся Диана была нужна, а не особое заклинание, чтобы потомственный волшебник случайно не переутомился, пытаясь доставить своей избраннице удовольствие.

От заклинания, которое сперва предложила Диана как удобное решение, Акко отказалась наотрез. И целовала Диану в каждом укромном углу, пока та не сдалась и не признала, что так правда намного приятнее. Они обе никогда не встречались с парнями и не собирались начинать, так что двигались к цели медленно, практически наощупь.

Бывало, что Акко оставалась ночевать в комнате Дианы, и они спали в обнимку: на большее не хватало сил после учёбы. Зато Акко могла смотреть, с каким достоинством Диана переодевалась в ночную сорочку, любоваться её спиной и крохотной родинкой на пояснице. Сквозь тонкую ткань просвечивала небольшая грудь, и Акко открыто шлёпала себя по рукам под осуждающе-благодарным взглядом Дианы. Было чуточку страшно переходить черту, но кто в их возрасте не боялся? 

Может быть, думала Акко, у них получится забыть о страхе на практике. Потому что не будет постоянной гонки, дел и заданий, а только трогательная и неопытная Диана, которую можно будет целовать так, чтобы подкашивались ноги и из головы исчезали все лишние мысли.

— Что? — спросила Диана, устав разглядывать одну и ту же точку на навигаторе. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — честно ответила Акко. — Просто представляю, как ты будешь выглядеть в коротких шортах и майке.

Скулы Дианы чуть порозовели.

— Никак. — Отрезала она. — Моя одежда соответствует принятым нормам морали.

— Жаль, — вздох. — У тебя классные ноги. 

На такой возмутительный комплимент Диана не нашлась, что ответить, хмыкнула и первая направилась в сторону Солсбери. Они шли по мощеной дороге, по обочинам которой росла самая обычная, не волшебная трава, вдалеке паслись коровы, а в воздухе витало предвкушение сладкого яблочного лета. Акко слышала, что в другой школе ученики ездили собирать яблоки на Авалон, но им такое счастье даже не светило. 

— Здесь так спокойно, — удивлённо произнесла Диана. После шумной академии и города рядом окрестности Солсбери казались сонными. 

— И скучно. Но ничего, даже в таком унылом месте я найду что-нибудь интересное!

— Например, проблемы, — беззлобно хмыкнула Диана.

Ну, с этим не поспоришь.

На самом деле Солсбери крупный город, где море ресторанов и музыкантов, так что найти магическую лавку там нужно было ещё постараться. Академия смогла, так что Акко и Диану к себе на постой приняла бездетная семья — фермер с женой, которые выращивали трепетную мяту на продажу для зельеваров. Это растение требовало очень нежного и деликатного обращения, так что справиться с ним мог не любой человек. Жена фермера — выпускница Луна Новы в прошлом — сумела как-то найти подход к своенравной траве и научила этому мужа. Вместе они изредка приглашали девочек на практику, но с условием, что те не навредят урожаю. По поводу Акко у всего преподавательского состава были сомнения, ведь она точно не могла похвастаться сдержанностью и кротким нравом, однако общим голосованием решили, что умница Диана эти досадные недостатки компенсирует.

Диана не возражала. 

Им выделили одну комнату на двоих на втором этаже. Дом фермера был небольшим, так что не стоило ждать индивидуального подхода. Впрочем, встретили их радушно, помогли затащить на лестницу чемоданы, а затем накормили вкусным обедом. Болтливость и энергичность Акко пришлись по душе хозяйке дома: та ужасно соскучилась по общению с другими ведьмами, а так как сама была из не слишком богатого рода, то вряд ли бы оценила аристократическую вежливость Дианы. При чужих людях та превращалась обратно в ледяную королеву с первого курса, отчего Акко ужасно хотелось расцеловать её, чтобы покраснела и улыбнулась, но нельзя, свидетели не поймут. Приходилось трещать за двоих, пересказывая сплетни и новости, обсуждать магию, моду и учителей. Муж тактично ушёл что-то делать в огороде, так что им никто не мешал где-то час.

А потом началась работа.

Диане и Акко предстояло с утра до вечера, с перерывами на еду и отдых, собирать, правильно сушить и сортировать трепетную мяту. Она одуряюще пахла и пачкала одежду, так что домашняя майка и шорты Акко сразу стали бодрого зелёного цвета. Не жалко, Акко предполагала, что так и будет, а вот Диана, кажется, огорчилась. Зато её пальцы теперь тоже пахли мятой, и Акко залипла на этой мысли целиком и полностью, представляя свежий и горький вкус чужой кожи. Жаль, облизать всю Диану тоже было пока нельзя.

Рано вставать и много работать для учениц Луна Новы — не проблема. Первой вставала всегда Диана и шла в душ, Акко же тянула до последнего, затем подрывалась, умывалась впопыхах, натягивала какую-то одежду и под добродушный смех хозяйки уплетала кашу с ягодами, словно изысканное лакомство. Диана же ела размеренно и степенно, отчего Акко млела и одёргивала себя, заставляя не растекаться по столу влюблённой лужей.

Как ни странно, сбор мяты не настолько сильно утомлял, как солнце, которое за первую неделю превратило бледную Диану немного в мулатку. По крайней мере её плечи и шея сгорели до неприличия, и Акко с сочувствием мазала их сметаной, стараясь сильно не давить, чтобы не причинять боль. Сама она отделалась лёгким покраснением по всей спине после того, как стащила майку и наколдовала небольшую тучку, чтобы освежиться. Тогда Диана как-то странно смотрела на неё — может быть, ей тоже хотелось водички, но было стыдно попросить? — и быстро отвернулась, хотя Акко вроде бы снова натянула одежду и даже не лезла обниматься. Конечно, ткань облепила грудь и та сильно выделялась напрягшимися от холода сосками, но они ушли далеко в поля, где не перед кем было светить прелестями. Будем честны, у Акко весьма скромная грудь, если сравнивать с размерами тех же Лоттэ или Ясминки, так что разумнее завидовать им, чем…

Ну или Диана хотела совсем не этого. От подобных мыслей у Акко сводило сладкой судорогой низ живота.

В тот вечер Акко могла только глухо скулить от боли — ожог был хоть и не сильным, но неприятным, и хотелось, чтобы он поскорее прошёл, потому что Акко терпеть не могла спать на животе. Он крутилась, вертелась, сбрасывала одеяло и, по заверению Дианы, постоянно куда-то спешила даже во сне. 

— Лежи смирно. — Приказала та. Кровать прогнулась под её весом. Акко затаила дыхание и чуть повернула голову, чтобы увидеть сосредоточенное лицо и баночку волшебной мази. 

— Зачем переводить её ради такого пустяка?

— Надо.

— А если мы сильно поранимся и нам не хватит? — в Акко иногда тоже просыпалась зануда, но на самом деле она с удовольствием подставила Диане спину.

— Не думай об этом, — горячей кожи коснулись прохладные пальцы, и Акко несдержанно застонала. — Эй, ты что, тише! Нас же услышат!

— И подумают что-то не то?

Диана наверняка покраснела, но Акко сосредоточилась на прикосновениях и уже не видела этого. Только тихонько мурлыкала, одобряя медленные поглаживания от шеи до поясницы с мягким переходом на рёбра. Диана знала, что она ненавидит щекотку, потому действовала предельно бережно. Изредка она останавливалась и вырисовывала пальцем на коже причудливые узоры. Или спускалась до самой груди и легонько сжимала, хотя в этом не было никакой нужды — пальцы пробуждали совсем не дружеские желания, так что Акко не сдержала разочарованного вздоха, когда Диана убрала руки, закрутила крышечку и встала.

— Мне всё ещё болит! Вернись!

— Завтра помажу ещё, — пообещала Диана и вдруг улыбнулась. — И не только спину.

Услышать от неё такое — это почти конец света. Акко удивлённо распахнула глаза, а затем улыбнулась с теплотой и благодарностью. Значит, Диана всё-таки решилась, и нужно не только предвкушать завтра, но и постараться ничего не испортить. Хорошо, что у них в комнате был душ. 

Следующий день растянулся для Акко, словно жевательная резинка. Она понимала, что работу никто не отменял, но предвкушение с каждым часом нарастало. Собирая мяту в паре метров от Дианы, она то и дело косилась на её загоревшие бёдра и сглатывала слюну. Или на шею, ведь Диана собирала длинные волосы в пучок на голове, чтобы не мешались, и даже с такой дурацкой причёской выглядела как королева. До ужаса хотелось подкрасться сзади, обнять за талию и уткнуться губами в шею, пощекотать дыханием нежную кожу и ощутить дрожь волнения в ответ. Запустить руки под майку и сжать грудь в красивом кружевном белье. С утра Акко подглядывала одним глазком и успела заметить, что Диана слишком уж сосредоточенно рылась в чемодане. Значит, подбирала что-то особенное, и от этого тоже было сладко-сладко и приятно.

Разложив перед хозяйкой результаты своих трудов, они получили два часа свободного времени помимо вечера. В городе хватало интересных мест, а Диана, пусть и не говорила об этом вслух, давно хотела послушать одну конкретную группу, которая должна была играть в одном из баров именно днём. Конечно, у Акко не всё хорошо с планированием, однако ещё в академии она советовалась с учителем Урсулой… то есть, с Шариот, и та с присущей ей очаровательной неловкостью сказала, что нет ничего лучше, чем сделать другу подарок, которого тот сильно ждёт, но по каким-то причинам отказывает себе в нём. Наверное, это было что-то из её личного опыта, но Акко знала значение слова “тактичность” (прочитала накануне в словаре) и не стала спрашивать, чего бы желала учитель Круа. У взрослых свои проблемы, верно?

Акко потянула Диану в город не только на свидание, хотя и на него тоже, а чтобы увидеть счастливый блеск в глазах и робкую, обычно скрываемую за холодной маской улыбку. Музыка в чём-то похожа на магию: раскрывает такие стороны человека, о которых ты никогда бы не смог догадаться сам. Диана не танцевала в центре зала и даже не подошла к музыкантам за автографом, но Акко сидела слишком близко, чтобы не заметить, как она притопывала под столом в такт, как нервно комкала салфетку и как от её эмоций слегка дрожали тарелки и чашки. Такая реакция была ценнее сотни благодарностей, так что Акко чувствовала себя объевшимся сливками котом, когда Диана сперва неуверенно, а затем уже решительно взяла её за руку — сама. И они гуляли, держась за руки, как самая сладкая в мире парочка, ели одно мороженое на двоих и болтали ногами в фонтане, куда наколдовали волшебных золотых рыбок и маленьких дракончиков. Дети были в восторге. Акко — счастлива, а у Дианы в волосах расцвели васильки.

После того как они остановили ракету, в мире стало ощутимо больше радости и магии. Линии Лей переполнились и вышли из берегов. Конечно, каждый второй не превратился вдруг в мага, однако теперь колдовать вдали от философского камня было также легко, как если бы они танцевали в центре источника магии. Даже сложные и объёмные заклинания получилась будто сами по себе, и проблем с полётами ведьмы тоже не испытывали. Акко первое время постоянно проверяла уровень заряда волшебной палочки и боялась, что чудо рано или поздно закончится. Она хоть и верила, и знала, что это — навсегда, но страхи бывают даже у беспечных маленьких ведьм. Хорошо, что девочки её понимали. Зато Акко смогла наконец, приехав домой на летние каникулы, показать родителям, что они не зря поддались на уговоры об учёбе в Англии. Да, не Гарвард, но намного, намного лучше! Она до сих пор помнила восхищённые глаза отца, когда она превратила его газету в кролика, а усы перекрасила в фиолетовый цвет. Вернула назад, конечно, однако именно эти глупые чудеса наконец-то сбросили груз вины, о котором Акко за время учёбы старалась не думать.

Она действительно стала ведьмой. И родители верили в неё даже когда казалось, что всё напрасно. 

— Ты поедешь ко мне в гости после практики? — спросила Акко, когда они с Дианой вышли из города, чтобы немного прогуляться перед возвращением к мяте. 

— Если позовёшь, — осторожно ответила Диана. 

— Вообще-то я уже приглашала и не раз! — возмутилась Акко и щёлкнула Диану по носу. Та было гордо его задрала, но быстро остыла. Улыбнулась.

— Мне просто было неловко.

Акко понимала: Диане видеть её живых и здоровых родителей могло быть больно. Это очевидно и просто, но разве Акко могла что-то сделать? В конце концов, она была уверена, что мама и папа примут Диану, как родную. А у той отношения с тётушкой и её дочерьми вроде бы наладилось, так что никогда не поздно было начать дружить семьями. В радужном мире Акко всё было просто и легко, но лишь когда дело не касалось Дианы. Ведь кое-кто обожает всё усложнять, правда?

— Тогда приглашаю ещё раз! — Акко тряхнула головой, и короткие волосы защекотали ей щёку. Во время одного из практических занятий она случайно сожгла себе половину волос, и пришлось просить Сьюзи о стрижке. В итоге несколько месяцев Акко ходила стриженная под горшок, а потом как-то и привыкла к каре и не стала снова отращивать шевелюру до задницы. Ей хватало волос Дианы, мягких и длинных, которые безумно приятно перебирать, заплетать в косички и просто расчёсывать.

— Спасибо, Акко, — тепло сказала Диана и прикрыла глаза. Акко в очередной раз залипла на её пушистых ресницах и едва не навернулась лицом в землю. Впрочем, ничего нового.

Перед вечером, который Акко так предвкушала, им пришлось усердно работать: раскладывать мяту на специальных листах, чтобы она не сгорела под прямыми солнечными листами, а как бы впала в спячку. Тогда отвары из неё получались более насыщенными и крепкими. У Акко ныла спина и ноги после нескольких часов на карачках, однако результатом хозяйка осталась довольна и вкусно накормила их яблочным пирогом. С Дианой они в итоге нашли общий язык, делясь ценными рецептами зелий и в целом разговаривая о вещах, которые Акко казались скучными и занудными. Она никогда не любила возиться в земле с цветочками и терпела только ради Дианы. 

— Я сейчас, — Диана, прижав к груди какой-то свёрток, отправилась в душ первой. Акко сглотнула, чувствуя, как напрягся живот. И не от плотного ужина, а от предвкушения чего-то особенного. Диана редко вела себя так, словно хлопнется в обморок от смущения, так что Акко собиралась запомнить каждую минуту, нет, секунду столь невероятного зрелища. Она стянула грязную майку и швырнула на пол, взялась за шорты и вздрогнула, услышав за спиной шорох. Диана помылась слишком быстро и вышла из душа бесшумно, оказавшись так близко, что Акко ощущала спиной тепло её разгорячённой кожи.

— Я… пойму, если тебе не понравится.

Акко обернулась. На Диане вместо привычной сорочки было… нечто. Наверное, всё-таки пеньюар, хотя в названиях дорого белья Акко совершенно не разбиралась. Полупрозрачная ткань вообще ничего не скрывала, создавая лишь видимость одежды. Сквозь неё была прекрасно видна аккуратная небольшая грудь с розовыми сосками. Эта… м, одежда достигала середины бёдер, подчёркивая их и показывая тонкую линию белья, которое тоже, наверное, было ужасно дорогим — и ужасно сексуальным. Будь Акко мужчиной, то наверное отпустила бы какой-нибудь пошлый комплимент, но она не нашла слов, чтобы описать свои чувства. Диана была открыта перед ней, доверчиво беззащитна, и спускавшиеся на грудь волосы совершенно не скрывали того, как сильно она сама ждала вечера. 

— Нравится, — хриплым шёпотом сказала Акко. — Мне всё тебе нравится. 

— Тогда мне начать мазать тебе спину?..

— К чёрту спину! — какие тут ожоги, вы что! Диана хоть и смущалась, но понимающе кивнула и убрала баночку, которую успела взять в руки. К счастью, иначе Акко точно бы её выбила, чтобы не мешалась.Терпение никогда не было сильной её стороной.

Она дрожащими руками вытащила из заднего кармана шорт волшебную палочку и заблокировала дверь. Такая Диана должна достаться только ей, никто больше не должен её видеть! Палочка полетела на пол к майке, а Акко присела на корточки перед Дианой и поцеловала её в живот, разведя в стороны струящуюся ткань. Мысли разбежались, в голове царила гудящая пустота. Всё, что Акко могла — это гладить бёдра Дианы, удерживая её на месте, и касаться губами нежной кожи. Кажется, Диана вздыхала и стонала, но из-за шума в ушах Акко ничего не слышала. По животу текли капельки пота — не до конца вытерлась после душа, но так даже лучше. Внутренняя сторона бёдер была ещё горячее, почти обжигала. Акко специально не трогала пах, обходя его, словно запретную зону. Это расслабляло Диану и давало иллюзию контроля. Тонкая ткань не скрывала её возбуждения и Акко было приятно видеть маленькое влажное пятнышко на белье и вдыхать чуть пряный мускусный запах. Диана явно не планировала заходить так далеко в первый раз, потому что когда Акко потянула вниз ниточки белья, она испуганно накрыла её руки, пытаясь помешать. 

Тогда Акко взглянула ей в глаза, снизу вверх, беззвучно говоря “я всё равно это сделаю”, и взгляд прошил Диану насквозь, породил внутри невероятно мощную волну жара и нетерпения. И Диана отступила, потому что Акко всегда добивалась желаемого — а в этом случае желали они обе одного и того же.

На вкус Диана была сладкая и чуть-чуть терпкая, как мёд. Акко помогала ей сохранять равновесие, поддерживая под коленками, а Диана немного испуганно хваталась за плечи Акко и шёпотом просила перестать творить с её телом столь смущающие вещи. Но остановиться сейчас означало обречь себя и её на смерть, так что Акко делала то, что умела лучше всего — не слушалась. Она собирала языком чужую дрожь и наслаждалась тем, какая Диана мягкая и гладкая. 

— Осторожно, сейчас упадём, — предупредила она и уронила Диану на кровать. Так целовать её было удобнее, и Диана, как ни странно, не сказала ни слова о том, чтобы Акко мчалась чистить зубы. Кажется, Диана в принципе забыла обо всём на свете: её лицо раскраснелось, грудь вздымалась часто-часто, и когда Акко с нежностью прижалась губами к твёрдому соску, застонала так сладко, что можно было кончить только от этого.

Хорошо, что Акко выучила заглушающее заклинание. Отличная штука.

Из шорт она вывернулась буквально за секунду и усадила Диану себе на колени, чтобы видеть её лицо и трогать всё, до чего получалось дотянуться. Пеньюар сполз на одно плечо, открывая грудь и холодя кожу при случайных прикосновениях. Акко ласкала спину и лопатки, заставляя выгибаться себе на встречу, а свободной рукой тискала Диану за бёдра и попу. Та в долгу не оставалась и целовала Акко в шею, зная, что Акко от этого млела. Секс медленно превращался в борьбу языков, пальцев и тел, потому что они не могли просто обниматься, а обязательно делали так, чтобы удивить партнёра или не дать ему передохнуть. Если бы это была магическая дуэль, Диана наверняка бы победила, но Акко основательно подготовилась и не позволяла перехватить инициативу. Потом хоть тысячу раз, а сейчас хотелось доставить Диане столько удовольствия, сколько та сможет выдержать.

Особое наслаждение — видеть, как меняется лицо любимого человека. Обычно Диана была спокойна и неприступна, но в постели стала вдруг до безумия нежной и мягкой, открытой. Акко боялась причинить ей боль, потому пристально вглядывалась в подёрнутые поволокой желания глаза, надеясь уловить там страдание раньше, чем станет поздно что-то менять. Но, похоже, Диану всё устраивало — она улыбалась так, что у Акко спотыкалось сердце, кусала свои пальцы, чтобы не стонать в голос, и двигала бёдрами плавно и медленно, будто не насаживалась на пальцы Акко, а скакала на лошади.

Проклятье.

Акко представила, что могла бы во время конной прогулки запустить руки под строгий камзол и ласкать Диану, пока та не взмолится о пощаде. О строении седла для езды Акко имела весьма смутное представление, как-то сама Диана призналась, что даже в специальном костюме слезть с него непросто. Так что можно было ещё и нагло навалиться на спину, трогать напряжённые бёдра, живот и покусывать кромку уха, не давая и шанса, чтобы остановить сладкую муку.

Фантазия оказалась слишком возбуждающей: Акко не выдержала и прикусила ухо Дианы в реальности, одновременно сгибая пальцы внутри неё. От этого Диана заскулила и прогнулась, удачно подставляя под губы Акко грудь. И боже, какие у неё сильные мышцы!.. Акко медленно убрала руку и поддержала, когда Диана без сил упала на неё и доверчиво прижалась. Она не стала говорить, что достигла разрядки даже не притронувшись к себе. 

Хотелось облизать влажные пальцы на глазах у Дианы, чтобы вызвать у неё культурный шок, но Акко решила, что сделает это в следующий раз. “Это слишком вульгарно”, — так могла бы сказать Диана, но Акко знала, что она ещё не раз согласится на самые безумные её идеи. И с лошадью, и с совместным душем. Кстати, последний был очень в тему, чтобы наконец-то раздеть Диану до конца и попробовать её на вкус _везде_.

А после, уже лёжа на второй кровати, которая не превратилась в гнездо благодаря их возне, Акко лениво погладила Диану по спине и прижалась губами к родинке на пояснице. Для этого пришлось сползти вниз под одеяло, но тихий смешок из мира снаружи того стоил.

— Эй, слушай, — слова рвались бурным потоком. Кажется, Акко из тех, кого тянет болтать после секса, а Диану — спать. Они нашли друг друга. 

— М.

— У тебя дома ведь есть лошади?

— Конечно, несколько, — удивилась Диана и повернулась к Акко лицом. — А что?

— Да так, — коварная улыбка сама влезла на губы. — Ничего!

Диана выгнула бровь, но промолчала. 

— Раз ничего, то спокойной ночи.

Акко подумала, что Диана — очаровательная зануда, и заснула, обнимая её, как самое ценное своё сокровище. Ценнее даже, чем все карточки Шариот вместе взятые.

***

— Ура! — портал вернул их в академию совсем не там, где обычно, и пришлось идти пешком. Чемоданы летели следом: тянуть их своими силами уже не было нужды. — Как я рада, что практика наконец закончилась. И немного жаль.

— Мне тоже, — сказала Диана. — Впрочем, нам никто не мешает повторить эти две недели во время летних каникул. Или зимних.

— На зимние точно ко мне, — мечтательно протянула Акко. — Покажу тебе храмы, горы и котацу!

— Котацу?

Акко приобняла Диану за плечи, заправила выбившийся из идеальной причёски локон за ухо и прошептала:

— Там тепло и удобно. И никто не заметит, если я буду трогать тебя за коленки.

Ухо ожидаемо покраснело. Но у Дианы тоже нашёлся козырь в рукаве.

— После всего, что между нами было, ты мечтаешь _только_ о моих коленках?

У Акко краснели не только уши.

Отчитавшись о завершении практики и сдав дневники, где было всё подробно описано, Акко с Дианой разошлись по своим комнатам. До каникул были, увы, ещё зачёты и экзамены, к которым следовало готовиться, но как можно, если!.. 

— Ясно, вы всё-таки добрались друг до друга, — хмыкнула Сьюзи, наблюдавшая счастливую мордашку Акко в течение получаса. — И как?

— Прекрасно!

— Избавь меня от подробностей.

Рассказывать о том, какая Диана чувствительная и ласковая, о том, куда её можно целовать и что при этом творится в голове, Акко, конечно же, не стала. Только хмыкнула и уткнулась в перевёрнутую вверх ногами книжку, думая совершенно не о магической трансфигурации.


End file.
